In a scalable video coding/multiplexing scheme, it is desirable that the so-called base layer be compatible with a non-scalable video coding standard, e.g., H.264. It is also desirable that any multiplexing of additional scalable layers be carried out in such a way that non-scalable video decoders, which have no knowledge of scalability, will ignore all scalable layers and only decode the base layer.